Talk:Barney's Carnival Fair Adventure!/@comment-69.203.7.76-20130508223951
Watchlist Random page Recent changes Barney's Carnival Fair Adventure! Edit History Comments74 4,585pages on this wiki Barney's Carnival Fair Adventure! is a Barney Clip Show that was released on July 12, 2003. Contents show 1 Plot2 Cast3 Songs4 End Credits Music5 Cities, Places and Countries Filmed:6 Notes/Trivia PlotEditIt's a Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids are going takes a tour to travel by train, car, plane or subway on Barney's ticket to adventure by going places from New York City, Chicago, Los Angeles, San Francisco, Dallas City and to Mexico City. They visit a dinosaur museum, eat lunch at the pizzeria and perform at Radio City Music Hall in New York City for some music concert. All the take to SeaWorld, Walt Disney World and Universal Orlando Resort and also to go countries like Singapore, Europe, Canada and Africa or even Hawaii. They visit a skyscraper, see animals at San Francisco Zoo or have fun at the beach. Barney and her pals take to a toy factory or ride a boat in the Big Apple as they ride a roller coaster and merry-go-round and ferris wheel. Barney and the Guy travel and visit his friends at the Grand Ole Opry in Nashville, TN to meet Riders in the Sky, go to sleep at the hotel to stay all day and night. Baby Bop explores and take pictures from cities, places and countries by locations. CastEditBarney (voice) - Bob West Barney (costume) - Antwaun Steele Baby Bop (costume) - Jennifer Kendal BJ (costume)- Adam Brown Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) Professor Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) Tomie dePaola (Himself) Mother Goose (Michelle McCarel) The Winkster (David Voss / Ashley Wood) Luci (Leah Gloria) Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) Mario (Zachary Soza) Kami (Makayla Crawford) Carlos (Corey Lopez) Adam (Alexander Jhin) Min (Pia Manalo) Julie (Susannah Wetzel) Micheal (Brian Eppes) Amy (Becky Swonke) Min (Pia Manalo) Kathy (Lauren King) Tina (Jessica Zucha) Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) David (Kenny Cooper) Derek (Rickey Carter) Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) Kristen (Sara Hickman) Robert (Angel Velasco) Stephen (Chase Gallatin) Jeff (Austin Ball) Keesha (Mera Baker) Beth (Katherine Pully) Sarah (Hayden Tweetie) Tony (Zachary Fountain) Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) Scott (Alex Wilson) Jeffery (Jeffery Lowe) Chip (Lucien Douglas) Angela (Demi Lovato) Emily (Hannah Owens) Gianna (Selena Gomez) Shawn (John David Bennett II) Kim (Erica Rhodes) Danny (Jeffery Hood) Mickey Mouse Lily Tomlin as Ms. Frizzle (voice only) Shary A. Lewis as Lamb Chop (voice only) Philip Garcia as Binyah Binyah Gord Pinsent as King Babar (voice only) Valerie Felicity Frizzle Joe Maggard as Ronald McDonald Liz Arnold Matthew Perlstein Carlos Ramon Lorenzo Music as Garfield the Cat (voice only) PlutoDorothy Ann Dora the Explorer: Kathleen Herles (2000-2004), Caitlin Sanchez (2007–2010), Fatima Ptacek (2012-Present) Julie Woo Brian Ito Amanda McAdam Sabrina Sán Vanessa Baden - Vanessa James Edward Coleman III - James Ron Daise - Ron Natalie Daise - Natalie Manolo Villaverde - Abuelo Iris Chacón - Ms. Juana Corey Hayes - Corey Simeon Othello Daise - Simeon Shaina M. Freeman - Shaina (1994–1996) Tristin Mays - Shaina (1997) Cristian Sola - Miguel (1997) Sara Makeba Daise - Sara (1994–1997) Mia Barrington - Mia Armando Guerra - Armando (1994–1997) Philip D. Garcia - Binyah Binyah (1994–1996) (Note: Phillip Garcia was killed in a car accident in 1996, which is why Justin Campbell had the role of Binyah Binyah for the 3rd season) Justin Campbell - Binyah Binyah (1996–1998) Ana Christina Randolph - Marisol Bryan Nguyen - Bryan Jessica Gorski - Jessica James J. Kroupa - Chansomechez Peter Yarrow as King Babar (singing voice) Gordon Pinsent as King Babar Dawn Greenhalgh as Queen Celeste The Cat in the Hat Misty Rosas - Sid Dana Michael Woods - May, Grandma Alon Williams - Gerald, Zeke John Munro Cameron - Gabriella, Mort Sonya Leslie - Susie, Alice Michelan Sisti - Dr. Rosalinda Cordova Lea-Helen Weir as Flora #2 (1989–present) Stuart Stone as Cousin Arthur (1989–1990)/ Alexander #2 (1990–present) Lisa Yamanaka as Flora #1(1989–1990)/ Isabelle (1990-present) Jeff Pustil as Zephir Paul Haddad as Uncle Arthur Stephen Ouimette as Pompadour Elizabeth Hanna as Madame Allen Stewart-Coates as Lord Rataxes Corrine Koslo as Lady Rataxes John Stocker as Basil Chris Wiggins as Cornelius Noah Godfrey as Victor (1990–present) Gavin MaGrath as Babar (Child) (1989–1990) Tara Charendoff as Celeste (Child) (1989–1990) Bobby Becken as Pom (1989–1990) Amos Crawley as Alexander #1 (1989–1990) Dan Hennessey as Truffles Emma Pollard Annick Obonsawin John Creery Bryan Robinson Ramon Choyce Phillip Boutte Jade Schwartz Pat Brymer - Head Puppeteer Shari Lewis- Host/Lamb Chop/Hush Puppy/Charlie Horse Talia Gilboa Darran Doran Jason Guadalajara Zack McLemore Katie Orm Toni White Kevin Yee Rachel Sandor-Gough Zack Moses Boots: Regan Mizrahi (2007–2010) Keesha Franklin Leon MacNeal Backpack: Sasha Toro (2000-2004), Alexandria Suarez (2007–2010) The Piece Police Phoebe Terese Swiper: Marc Weiner (2007–2010) Kiki Flores Map: Marc Weiner (2007–2010) Ben Olafson Isa the Iguana: Ashley Fleming (2000-2004), Lenique Vincent (2007–2010) Skye Nakaiye Tico the Squirrel: Jose Zelaya (2002-2004), Jean Carlos Celi (2007–2010) Jody Silver Sizzle and Nuzzle Benny The Bull: Matt Gumley (2007–2010) Big Red Chicken: Chris Gifford (2000-2004) Explorer Stars: Christiana Anbri, Henry Gifford, Katie Gifford, Aisha Shickler, Muhammed Cunningham, Jose Zeleya Jake Burbage Harrison Chad Andres Dieppa Felipe Dieppa Elaine Del Valle Eileen Galindo Chris Gifford K.J. Sanchez Adam Sietz Leslie Valdes Ludwig Von Drake Goofy Donald Duck Minnie Mouse Daisy Duck Pete Riders In The Sky SongsEditBarney Theme Song Having Fun Song (Taken from: It's Hot! It's Cold!) Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! (taken from: Up We Go!) Number Limbo (Taken from: Look at Me, I'm Three!) Laugh With Me! (Taken from: Books Are Fun!) Just Imagine (Taken from: Stick with Imagination!) Alouette (Taken from: Barney's Talent Show) Please and Thank You (Taken from: Barney Songs) Good Manners (Scene taken from: Rock with Barney, A Splash Party, Please, My Favorite Things and Tea-riffic Manners) Happy Dancin' (Taken from: If the Shoe Fits...) Languages from All Around the World (Taken from: Ahora Mismo!: Spain) Just Can't Get Enough (Taken from: Sweeter Than Candy: Greece) Lookie! It's a Cookie! (Taken from: Bonjour, Barney!: France) The Elephant Song (Taken from: Barney's Adventure Bus) The Ants Go Marching (Taken from: At Home in the Park) You've Got To Be You (Taken from: A Different Kind of Mystery) This Old Man (Taken from: Having Tens of Fun!) Sally The Camel (Taken from :The Alphabet Zoo) Peanut Butter (Taken from: Eat, Drink and Be Healthy!) Row, Row, Row Your Boat (Taken from: a day at the beach) Have a Snack! (Taken from: Barney's Sense-Sational Day) Snackin' On Healthy Food (Taken from: Excellent Exercise! ) Nothing Beats a Pizza (Taken from: Venice, Anyone?: Italy) Icy, Creamy Ice Cream (Taken from: Let's Go For A Ride ) One Two Buckle My Shoe (Taken from: Carnival of Numbers) Singing With Friends Of Mine (Taken from: The One and Only You) Mr. Knickerbocker (Taken from: Barney in Concert) Ring Around the Rosie (Taken from: Circle of Friends) My Yellow Blankey (Taken from: Sing and Dance with Barney) The Barney Bag (Scene taken from: The Treasure of Rainbow Beard, Barney's Musical Scrapbook, Hidden Treasures, Let's Eat, You've Got to Have Art, Itty Bitty Bugs, Is Everybody Happy?, Are We There Yet?, Pennies, Nickels, Dimes, Going on a Bear Hunt, Easy, Breezy Day!, Love to Read with Barney and Falling for Autumn!) The Winkster (Taken from: Barney Live! In New York City) B.J.'s Song (Taken from: Barney Live! In New York City) If All the Raindrops (Taken from: What's That Shadow?) Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? (Taken from: Barney Live! In New York City) I'd Love to Sail (Taken from: Ready, Set, Go!) Three Monkeys Rap (Taken from: Barney Live! In New York City) Me & My Teddy (Taken from: Rock with Barney) Silly Sounds (Taken from: Hoo's In The Forest?) Wave The Flags (Taken From: Red Blue and Circles Too) Mr.Star (Taken from: Try It, You'll Like It) Everyone Is Special (Taken from: Barney Live! In New York City) Listen When People Talk (Taken from: We've Got Rhythm) Castles So High (Scene Taken from: Room For Everyone, Barney's Musical Castle, Once Upon A Time, Let's Build Together and Barney's Adventure Bus) You Can Count on Me (Taken from: Grandparents Are Grand) Peek-A-Boo's Song (Taken from: A Day in the Park With Barney) If You're Happy and You Know It (Taken from: Who's Who at the Zoo?) Imagine a Place (Taken from: Barney's Beach Party) The Airplane Song (Taken from: A Package of Friendship) Down on Grandpa's Farm (Taken from: A Day in the Park with Barney) My Kite (Taken from: Seven Day of Week) It's C-C-C-Cold BRRRR! (Taken from: A Sunny, Snowy Day) If All the Raindrops (Taken from: The Exercise Circus) Jingle Bells (Taken from: Barney's Christmas Star) Frosty the Snowman (Taken from: A Day in the Park with Barney) Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow! (Taken from: A Day In The Park With Barney) We Wish You a Merry Christmas (Scene taken from: Hats Off to BJ!, Gone Fishing, Caring Means Sharing, Twice Is Nice, It a Rainy Day, I Just Love Bugs and Home Sweet Homes) Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Theme (Taken from: Meeska Mooska Mickey Mouse) Your Library (Taken from: Five Kinds of Fun) Big & Little (Taken from: A Big Little Day) Mickey's Countdown (Taken from: A Bird of a Different Feather: Hawaii) Mousercise (Taken from: Be a Friend) Clubhouse Birthday Party (Taken from: Shopping for a Surprise!) Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Little Dog Gone? (Scene taken from: Let's Play School and Once a Pond a Time) Hot Dog! (Taken from: You Can Be Anything) Fiesta Song (Scene taken from: It's Tradition, Birthday Olé and Hola, Mexico!) Why (Taken from: The Good Egg Kenya) The Baby Bop Hop (Taken from: You Can Do It!) Mr. Sun (Taken from: Barney's Good Day, Good Night) Rickey Raccoon (Taken from: A Camping We Will Go) Colors All Around (Taken from: Barney's Colorful World!) A Big Parade of Numbers (Taken from: Tick Tock Clocks) Looby Loo (Taken from: Hola Mexico) Hooray for Moms and Dads (Taken from: At Home With Animals) I Can See It on Your Face (Taken from: It The Happy Day) Mexican Hat Dance (Taken from: A World of Music) Home On The Range (Taken from: Home Sweet Homes) Turkey In The Straw (Taken from: Down On Barney's Farm) How Does He Yodel (Taken from: Howdy Friends) Old Macdonald (Taken from: Trail Boss Barney) Clip Clop Riding On The Pony (Taken from: Let's Go To The Farm) Roll Over (Taken from: Home, Safe Home) That's A Home To Me (Taken from: Let's Build Together) Diez Amigos (Taken from: Carnival Of Numbers) The Marching Song (Taken from: Practice Makes Music) Oh When We March (Taken from: Barney's Once Upon A Time) Our Friend Barney Had A Band (Taken from: Barney's Band) De Colores (Taken from: A World Of Music) Just Imagine (Taken From: Barney's Christmas Star) The Rocket Song (Taken From: Stick With Imagination) The Sleeping Princess (Taken From: It's Showtime) I Am A Fine Musician (Taken From: Barney's Magical Musical Adventure) When I'm Old Enough To Join The Band (Taken From: Hearing) I Love You (Scene taken from: Barney's Magical Musical Adventure, Playing It Safe, Barney's Big Surprise, Going Places!, Let's Help Mother Goose!, Classical Cleanup, Alphabet Soup!, Oh What A Day!, It's a Rainy Day!, Ship Ahoy!, What A World We Share, My Favorite Things, Snack Time, Barney's Band, Play Ball, Barney's Super Singing Circus, Barney in Concert, Is Everybody Happy?, Can You Sing That Song?, Going On A Bear Hunt, A Little Big Day, E-I-E-I-O, A Very Special Mouse, Let's Go to the Farm, A Little Big Day, It's Your Birthday, Barney!, It's Showtime!, Once Upon a Fairy Tale, It's Time for Counting, Having Ten of Fun, Barney's Sense-Sational Day, Howdy Friends and You Can Do It!) Kids for Character (taken from: Kids for Character) End Credits MusicEditCities, Places and Countries Filmed:EditNew York City New York Chicago Los Angeles San Francisco Dallas City Dallas Mexico City Mexico Singapore Europe Africa Canada Hawaii SeaWorld Walt Disney World Universal Orlando Resort Chicago Field Museum Pizza Hut Radio City Music Hall San Francisco Zoo Sky Deck Grand Ole Opry Los Angeles Hollywood Best Western Hotel Majestic Theatre Others Notes/TriviaEditBarney has his Season 8 voice and 1994-1996 costume. Baby Bop has his Season 8 voice and 1996 costume. BJ has his Season 8 voice and 2001 costume The Barney costume from "Sing and Dance with Barney" is used, while the Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Shawn and the Beanstalk". The Baby Bop costume from "Barney's Musical Castle" is used, while the Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Can You Sing That Song?". The BJ costume from "Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes" is used, while the BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "Celebrating Around The World". Shawn wears the same clothes from the "Shopping for a Surprise". Carlos wears the same clothes from "It Raining, It Pouring...". Julie wears the same hair-style and clothes from "Camera Safari". Derek Nick wears the same and clothes from "Day and Night". Tosha wears the same hair-style and clothes from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". Robert wears the same clothes from "Let's Eat". Beth wears the same clothes from "Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun!" Chip wears the same clothes from "Barney's Adventure Bus". Kim wears the same hair-style and clothes from "Sing and Dance with Barney". Hannah wears the same hair-style and clothes from "Camp WannaRunnaRound". Kristen wears the same hair-style and clothes from "Once Upon a Time". Min wears the same hair-style and clothes from "Fun & Games". The musical arrangments from "The Land of Make-Believe" is used. During a scene where the wind blew the Barney doll away, and Michael and Amy are running and chasing faster to find the Barney doll, the music from When Barney screams as the airplane is flying too fast, Barney's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Scaredy Pants" (when Patrick is running around), except it was pitched down to -1. When Baby Bop screams as the airplane is flying too fast, Baby Bop's scream is Chuckie's scream from "The Slide" (when Chuckie is pushed on a red wagon and flies into the sandpit), except it was pitched down to -2. Also, she screams along with Barney and the kids. When the kids scream as the airplane is flying too fast, Shawn's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "A Donut of Shame" (when Patrick is scared by SpongeBob about to put toast in the toaster which the donut is), except it was pitched up to +8, Michael's scream is SpongeBob's scream from "Stuck in the Wringer" (when SpongeBob flies into the wall, Mr. Krabs and the customers), except it was pitched up to +2, Amy's scream is Thundergirl's scream from "Road to Ruin" (when the Action League fly off a cliff), except it is pitched up to +2, Kathy's scream is the same as Sandy's scream from "I Had an Accident" (when Patrick and Sandy got caught by a real gorilla), except it was pitched down to -1, Min's scream is Kelly's scream from "Ash Catches a Pokemon" (when Ash hears Misty's scream), except it does sound like Min,'s Tina scream is Thundergirl's scream from "Road to Ruin" (when the Action League are covered by a piece of paper), except it was pitched up to +2, Sylvester's scream is the same as Russ's scream from "Honey, I Shrunk the Kids" (when Nick and Russ are on a bee), Nick's scream is the sam as SpongeBob's scream from "Shell of a Man" (when the shell is on SpongeBob's head), except it was pitched down to -4, Luci's scream is Derek's scream (when Derek gets a bug in his sack) from "A Splash Party Please", except it was pitched down to -2, Calors's scream is the same as Thundergirl's scream from "No Fly Zone" (when Thundergirl is being squirted by frosting and falls into an empty glass), except it was pitched up to +2, Derek's scream is Ash's scream from "Ash Catches a Pokemon" (when Ash hears Misty's scream), except it was mixed with Derek's 1991-1994 voice, and Adam's scream is SpongeBob's scream from "The Splinter" (when SpongeBob nearly falls into some swords), except it was pitched down to -3. Also, they scream along with Barney and Baby Bop. This is the first time Derek falls or lays down. This time, Derek is ice skating too fast, slips on the ice rink, and falls down. When Adam screams while the Winkster stole Adam's baseball, his scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "The Graveyard Shift" (when SpongeBob and Squidward notices the Hash Slinging Slasher is real), except it was pitched down to -4 and mixed with Adam's late 1989-1990 voice. During a scene which the Winkster stole Adam's baseball, the Thomas & Friends Season 3 Runaway Theme is used, with a 1989 Bob Singleton arrangement. First time Jobic falls or lays down. This time, he ice skates too fast, slips on a ice rink and falls down. When Jobic screams while ice skating too fast, his scream is a mix of Patrick's screams from "A Donut of Shame" (when SpongeBob is about the put the donut into the toaster) (Pitch +6) and "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick notices his ice cream is alive) (Pitch +7). During a scene which Jobic ice skates too fast, slips on a ice rink and falls down, the music from "Campfire Sing Along" (when Barney and the Backyard Gang are scared of the bear) is used. When Jobic falls down and crash, the crash sound is the same from "James in a Mess" (when James crashes into the two tar wagons). When Jobic screams "Help me!" while laying on the ice rink, the sound clip was voiced by Nemo from "Finding Nemo" (when Nemo is captured by a scuba diver), except it was pitched down to -2. During a scene which Barney and the Backyard Gang help Jobic up after he ice skates too fast, slips on the ice rink and falls down, the music from "Hop to It" (when the kids make Barney unstuck so that he can move) is used, except it was mixed with a late 1988 Bob Singleton arrangement. When Derek screams while he's ice skating too fast, Derek's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick notices his ice cream is alive), except it was pitched up to +7 and mixed with Derek's 1991 voice. When Derek yells "Whoa!", the sound clip is SpongeBob's from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" (when SpongeBob and Patrick jump off the Patty Wagon), except it was pitched up to +2. When Derek is groaning cause he's laying on the ice rink, the sound clip is Patrick's from "Pat No Pay" (when Patrick is suffering for a Krabby Patty), except it was pitched up to +7. After Derek ice skates too fast, slips on the ice rink, and falls down, He hurts his arm. And Then, Barney will put a big bandage on Derek's arm. When Barney, Baby Bop and the kids continue screaming as the airplane is flying too fast, Barney's scream is the same as Cartman's scream from "Cartman Sucks" (when Cartman runs off, holding his arm that Kyle hit), except it was mixed with Barney's 1991 voice, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "In The Dreamtime" (when Chuckie falls down the night sky), except it was mixed with Baby Bop's 1991 voice, Shawn's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "A Donut of Shame" (when Patrick is scared by SpongeBob taking the donut out of the lamp), except it was pitched up to +7, Michael's scream is SpongeBob's scream from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" (when SpongeBob and Patrick got caught by the Cyclops), except it was mixed with Michael's 1990-1993 voice, Amy's scream is Thundergirl's scream from "Road to Ruin" (when the Action League fly off a cliff), except it is pitched up to +2, Kathy's scream is the same as Sandy's scream from "I Had an Accident" (when Patrick and Sandy got caught by a real gorilla), Min's scream is Ash's scream from "Ash Catches a Pokemon" (when Ash hears Misty's scream), except it does sound like Min, and pitched up to +2, Tina's scream is Thundergirl's scream from "Road to Ruin" (when the Action League are covered by a piece of paper), except it was pitched up to +1, Sylvester's scream is the same as Russ's scream from "Honey, I Shrunk the Kids" (when Nick and Russ are on a bee), Luci's scream is Derek's scream (when Derek gets a bug in his sack) from "A Splash Party Please", except it was pitched down to -1, Rupert's scream is the sam as SpongeBob's scream from "Krabby Land" (when SpongeBob poured all the soap in his eyes), except it was pitched down to -5, Heidi's scream is the same as Thundergirl's scream from "No Fly Zone" (when Thundergirl is being squirted by frosting and falls into an empty glass), except it was pitched up to +2, Derek's scream is Pear's scream from "Wishful Thinking" (when Marshmallow is dropped in hot cocco), except it was pitched up to +7 and mixed with Derek's 1991-1994 voice, and Adam's scream is SpongeBob's scream from "The Splinter" (when SpongeBob nearly falls into some swords), except it was pitched down to -3. When Baby Bop and the kids yell "Whoa!" while the airplane is too fast, Baby Bop's sound clip is taken from "Barney's Imagination Island", except it was mixed with Baby Bop's 1992 voice and the kids' sound clip is taken from "Going Places". When Barney, Baby Bop and the kids scream before the airplane crashes, Barney's scream is the same as Stan's scream from "Imaginationland Part 2" (when Stan is sucked into the potral), except it was mixed with Barney's 1991 voice, Baby Bop's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Stuck In The Wringer" (when SpongeBob slips on a soap bar and flies into the wringer), except it was pitched up to +2, Shawn's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick notices that his ice cream is alive), except it was pitched up to +7, Michael's scream is SpongeBob's scream from "Krabby Land" (when SpongeBob had soap in his eyes), except it was mixed with Michael's 1990-1993 voice, Amy's scream is Thundergirl's scream from "Road to Ruin" (when the Action League fly off a cliff), except it is pitched up to +2, Kathy's scream is the same as Sandy's scream from "I Had an Accident" (when Patrick and Sandy got caught by a real gorilla), Min's scream is Ash's scream from "Ash Catches a Pokemon" (when Ash hears Misty's scream), except it does sound like Min, and pitched up to +2, Tina's scream is Thundergirl's scream from "Road to Ruin" (when the Action League are covered by a piece of paper), except it was pitched up to +3, Sylvester's scream is the same as Russ's scream from "Honey, I Shrunk the Kids" (when Nick and Russ are on a bee), Luci's scream is Derek's scream (when Derek got a bug in his sack) from "A Splash Party Please", except it was pitched down to -1, Rupert's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" (when SpongeBob and Patrick are launched back to Bikini Botom, with the Crown), except it was pitched down to -4, Heidi's scream is the same as Thundergirl's scream from "No Fly Zone" (when Thundergirl is being squirted by frosting and falls into an empty glass), except it was pitched up to +1, Derek's scream is SpongeBob's scream from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" (when SpongeBob and Patrick (with the Crown) are launched back to Bikini Bottom), except it was pitched up to +2 and mixed with Derek's 1991 voice, and Adam's scream is SpongeBob's scream from "The Splinter" (when SpongeBob nearly falls into some swords), except it was pitched down to -3. This is the video filmed on locations at cities, countries and places. The arrangements for the end credit music from "A Very Merry Christmas" are used. This is the another time nobody says "goodbye" at the end. Filming March 21, 2003. This is another time that the kids hear Barney's, BJ's and Baby Bop's voice before coming to life. Read moreTop 20 Countdown is a Barney Clip Show that was released on that for was originally released in... Top 20 Countdown (1997) Barney's Creative Recipes is a custom Barney and the Backyard Gang video released in October 19... Barney's Creative Recipes (Thevideotour1's version) Kids For Character Round and Round we Go Super Singing Circus Retrieved from "http://custombarney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Carnival_Fair_Adventure!?oldid=66802"Categories: